Saving Emily
by GinnyPotter1986
Summary: Follow our angels as they help a little girl during a very troubling time in her life. There is also a little bit of Andrew/Monica romance in here.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A small girl sat in her bedroom, drawing a picture of her favorite creature in the world: the angel. Suddenly, she heard a crash from downstairs. She raised her eyes towards the door. The three invisible angels; Tess, Monica, and Andrew, saw tears begin to rise within her bright blue eyes.

"What caused that crash, Tess?" asked Monica.

"That child's father is an alcohol and drug addict. Every time he gets a fix, he begins to beat on Emily's mother. As long as Emily stays up here, she is safe. There has been a few times, when she has ventured downstairs, and her father has nearly killed her. It is only by the Father's grace that Jack and Carla have not had any more children." As she said this, Tess suppressed a shudder.

"I have been to this house more times than I would care to admit," said Andrew.

"Not on assignment?"

"No, but it has been a close call numerous of times."

"That little girl is our assignment, isn't she, Tess?"

"Yes, Miss Wings, she is. Her mother is going to take her to her psychiatrist, which by the way is being temporarily replaced by angel boy here."

Monica turned and gave Andrew a small grin.

"What do I need to do, Tess?"

"Ask the Father, Angel girl."

Monica closed her eyes and silently prayed; asking the Heavenly Father, what he would have her do. When she opened her eyes, they widened.

"Well?"

"I am to temporarily replace the mother's psychiatrist. The Father wants me to try to get her to go for help, before something bad happens to her or her precious little girl. That takes care of me and Andrew, but Tess, what will you be doing?"

"Never you mind, Miss Wings. Just rest assured that Emily's father will be getting a talking to, as well."

"Now, Tess, do not lose your temper with the man."

"I will try not to, Angel boy, but abusers of any kind rub me the wrong way. If I were allowed to hate anything, that would be it for me."

The three angels went on their way.

Disclaimer: Check my bio page for disclaimers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hello, my name is Carla VanHaven. My daughter and I have appointments to see our psychiatrists."

"I am sorry Ms. VanHaven, but both of your psychiatrists are on leave, today. However, we do have temporaries, if that is okay."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Okay, Ms. VanHaven, you need to go back to room five, with Monica. Emily, you go back to room seven, with Andrew."

"Thank you."

Emily squeezed her mother's hand, to try to make her feel better. As soon as Carla opened the door to Monica's office, she smiled at her daughter.

"It is okay, honey, you go ahead. If you get finished before I do, wait for me in the waiting room, okay?"

"Okay, Mom."

-TBAA-

Emily waited until her mom closed the door to Monica's office, then she went on to the office she was to go to. When she got there, she knocked on the door. She listened for a voice to give her permission to come in.

"Come in," said a male voice.

She opened the door. There behind the desk was a tall, blonde haired man. He smiled and motioned for her to take a seat.

"Hello, my name is Andrew."

"I am Emily VanHaven. It is nice to meet you, Andrew."

"Well, you do not see that every day."

"What?"

"A person with manners."

Emily blushed.

"How old are you, Emily?"

"I am eleven."

"That is a nice age."

Emily blushed even more.

"So, I understand from the notes that your regular psychiatrist left, you and your mother come to the psychiatrist once a week. Is that right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Is there anything you would like to talk about, Emily?"

Emily chewed on her lip. As Andrew listened, she began at the beginning, talking about how her life had been perfect, until she was about seven, when her father began to drink and doing drugs.

"Does he beat you, Emily?"

"No, he has never laid a finger on me, but he beats my mom everytime he is drunk or high."

"How does that make you feel?"

"Scared. I am afraid that one day he is going to beat her so much that he will kill her. I am afraid that if he kills her, he will begin to beat me, and I do not think I can handle it."

"I am so sorry, Emily."

Emily shrugged.

"Children should never have to go through things like that. A child's home should be the happiest place in the world, not the most frightening."

When Emily raised her head to look at Andrew, she saw that he really meant what he said. Knowing this made her feel much better.

"I am also afraid that someone will try to take me away from my mommy. I love my mommy. I mean, I love my daddy, too, but I guess I love my mommy much more. Mommy does not do things that can hurt herself."

"I am guessing that you are a mommy's girl, aren't you."

Emily giggled.

"Through and through."

Andrew and Emily talked for a few more minutes. When Andrew looked at his clock, he saw that their session was at an end.

"Well, Emily, I am sorry, but that is it for today."

"Okay, I will see you later, Andrew."

"Bye."

When Emily had left, Andrew looked over by the window, to where Tess was standing.

"I feel so sorry for that little girl. What should be some of the best years of her life, has been ruined by drugs and alcohol."

"I know it hurts, Angel boy. However, everything happens for a reason. The Father would not have sent us, if He did not want us to do something to help."

Disclaimer: See my bio for disclaimers.


End file.
